It's Victorian My Dear
by LovelessNightmare
Summary: Road decided to prank Tyki and Allen. Tyki is not amused by the outcome. (One-Shot)


The fire crackled before the small girl, as she duly watched the flames consume the wood without a second thought. Groaning she fell backwards, creating a soft thud in the otherwise silent room. She was bored. Completely and utterly bored. Not even the shadows that danced across her black and purple striped walls made her happy.

Letting out a sigh Road Kamelot gazed unseeingly at the black ceiling. The Millennium Earl had taken Lero earlier and left her alone with her boring family. Her father sheryl had fallen asleep in his study a few hours ago and her uncle Tyki was off doing noah knows what. Probably sleeping.

Kicking her feet up into the air she groaned, what was there for her to do. Nothing. She couldn't even go and see her dear exorcist Allen. From what the Akuma told her he was currently on a mission with the old bookman and his buffoon of an apprentice. Humming to herself Road set up feeling the urge to dress up. Maybe it would pass some time and maybe by the time she was done the Earl would be back with Lero. Her boredom would end and all would be well. Hopefully.

Jumping up onto her feet Road skip across her spacious room to her small walk in closet. Flinging the dark mahogany door open she looked around at the different dresses and outfits that lined the walls. She could very easily get a few of the akuma to dress up and have tea with her but it wouldn't be the same. They were just mindless servants.

Her smile faltered at that thought. It wouldn't be any fun at all. Drats.

If only she could get one of her family members, or even cute little Allen for that instance.

Road paused in her musings as a sinister thought crossed her mind. Yes she would have quite the tea party with two very special ladies.

Chuckling darkly Road summoned one of her doors, first she need to find a certain sleeping beauty in a far off country. Her other target was under the same roof as her so she had no need to worry they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

 _ **Time Skip two hours later~**_

Road smiled down at the man and boy she had successfully brought into her room. Allen Walker and her beloved uncle Tyki Mikk laid still asleep peaceful, in the dreams she put them in. Calling out for some of her Akuma maids Road waited patiently for them to enter.

Once the mindless servants enter she moved off for her closest carefully stepping over both she padded softly across the dark wood floors.

"I want you to put them in these." Road grinned as she pulled open her closet door revealing the two outfits she had chosen, for the two poor unfortunate souls.

The Akuma bowed in usion muttering "Yes, master Noah." Grinning Road handed the two heavy outfits and turned back to her closet. Time for her to get dressed also. Casting one last glance over her shoulder she stuck her tongue out, nothing would wake those two unless she broke the spell.

Minutes passed as road slipped into one of her more unique ball like dresses; dark purple satin hugged her petite frame, the back and front held ruffles of black lace that cascaded down her skirts. Puffy shoulder sleeves cut off with once again more black lace. She grinned feeling proud of her outfit. Peeking out of her door she noticed the maids had finished their job and had left. Tyki and Allen lay propped up against the bed their breathing deep meaning they were still in deep deep sleep. Perfect She could finish up the last bit of her plan.

Jumping on to her plush king size bed she fetched some of her bigger stuffed animals. Gigglings she hugged a teddy bear with one red button eye to her chest, "You wanna come to the tea party, Tibbers?" Throwing him and a few others towards her table.

After that was done she went a fetched her favorite china tea set and delicately placed it out across her table. Once she was finished with her preparations she stepped back and admired her work now Tyki and Allen couldn't say no to a tea party with her.

Road practically skipped over to them she couldn't wait any longer, she needed to see their reactions.

Slowly leaning over them she waved her hand over their faces, Tyki was the first to wake up his dark brow furrowing as he slowly shook away the deep sleep that still clung to him. Allen followed seconds after groaning as if he was in pain or not too please with being woken up from his peaceful slumber. Both gold and silver eyes opened about the same time, but both displayed a different emotion.

Tyki's gold eyes hardened as he took in his surrounding, "Road what did you do?" He asked when he noticed the white haired boy next to him.

Road giggled, "Tyki you look amazing in light blue!" She cheered spinning around.

"What?" Tyki glanced down at his attire, all color drained from his fair face. "R-Road what is the ruffley abomination you have put me in!" Getting to his feet Tyki groan as the corset dug into his ribs.

"But Tyki its victorian not a ruffley abomination…" Road cooed.

Groaning Tyki wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall or book. How the hell did women breath in crap like this? A long sky blue dress clung to his frame, it was complete with puffy white lace and ruffles and frills. Looking down at Allen Tyki was glad to see he wasn't the only one Road decided to torture. The poor boys was forced into a black and pink dress that was similar in design to his.

The boy's white hair was tied up into little pigtails, even his usually pale face was painted with makeup. Lushies red lips and dark smoke eyeshadow. Tyki almost pitied be boy had he not been in the same predicament.

"Road is this your idea of a joke," He growled out once the initial shock had settled. He could see Allen struggling to stand up. He had half a mind to help the boy.

Road giggled and twirled, "Tyki I'm bored! And wanna play tea party!" Winking at Allen she spun once more before gliding over to the table, that was decorated with stuffed animals and a tea set. "And what better company than two of my favorite people." She chirped grinning from ear to ear."

If Tyki could he would choose right out of the dress, but he would never hear the end of it from Sheryl if he did it in front of his brothers 'O so beloved' "Daughter". "How the hell did I ever allow this to happen?" He muttered as he watched his niece hum as she pretended to pour tea.

"Tyki how did I end up here? Wherever here is.." Allen's soft confused voice sounded beside him.

Shrugging Tyki walked, well at least tried to, towards Road. "We're not playing any games Road, deal with you're own boredom. Now return Allen back, from where ever you got the boy."

Road pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine you can't come to Tibber's tea party! Bleh!" Sticking her tongue out Road proceed to throw stuffed animals at her uncle. (Who dodged each one.)

All the while poor little Allen had no idea how he ended up in the Noah's base, let alone in a dress and in the same room with a very pissed off looking Tyki. Oh the world was going to end and all Allen wanted to do was go back to his sweet dreams of food.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I'm dealing with major writers block… So I wanted to try and do a few one shots to see if that could help. My friend and I came up with this idea of Tyki and Allen being forced into dresses by Road. I just had to put Annie's Tibbers from league of legends. Sorry if the last bit seems rush/forced I really am having a hard time writing. Anyway I don't own -Man at all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
